


Exclusive

by LikaNightmare



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux's AU nobody asked for.</p>
<p>Hurt/Confort.</p>
<p>Hux thinks they are not exclusive. Kylo is pissed. Shit is happening. ANd Hux wants....another chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive

He heard the door shut and almost instantly his shoulders muscles tensed up. He was pretty aware of his roommate presence in the room but he wasn't feeling like raising his eyes to catch a glimpse of him. Because he was aware too of the fact that they would end up getting on a fight again. And if there was something he was not into anymore this thing would be getting on a fight with his roommate.

 

“Are you going to pretend I don't exist?” Hux softly inquired as he rest his shoulder against the wall. “Or are you going to start acting as a fucking adult and talk to me?”

Kylo, who was sitting on a chair pretending to do his assignments, took a deep breath before he could say anything. He took of his reading glasses and pinched his nose bridge with his fingertips. He was extremely tired. When his eyes finally meet Hux's he realized he had nothing to say and felt ridiculous. The redhead man was waiting for him to say anything, but he just shrugged and turned back to his papers, putting his glasses on again. 

 

“Fuck you, Ben Solo. I hate when you act like that. Stop behaving like a spoiled little brat. I hate when you do that!” he started calm but his voice raised as he felt the rage flood him. He regret his words as soon as he said them and he was sure Kylo would throw a tantrum but nothing happened. The dark haired man was still sitting on his chair, pretending to read the words on his paper. “Stop ignoring me!” he demanded, crossing the distance between them and slamming his hands on the table.

 

Without hesitation, Kylo's gaze fixed on his. “What do you want?” Hux wasn't sure of the answer. “I believe you told me everything you thought to be necessary yesterday. So I have nothing else to talk to you. You explained every little detail to me and now I'm completely aware that we are allowed to...how did you say...oh, yes...mingle with anyone we find interesting.”

 

He was speechless. He had rehearsed a fight on his head on his way back to their dorm and he had so many things to say, to explain himself and his behavior the previous night. And because he was sure they would get in a fight, he was ready for Kylo's tantrums and he would be the right one this time. But, against his plans and thoughts, now he felt like the worst person alive.

He felt even worse when Kylo calmly got up, grabbed all his paper and left, patting his right shoulder and he said a soft “good night”, never letting him explain anything. And all his excuses, his drunkenness and the speech he had that started with “You never said we would be exclusive” and ended up with “He kissed me!”, all of that died before he could even spit them out.

 

Next morning he felt sick about everything. And it didn't help Kylo seemed to be enjoying his breakfast so much. And as the day passed and he accidentally cross paths with his roommate when both of them was in between classes he started to feel numb.

The day turned into a week and the it became a month. Two. A whole semester. The summer came and they both say goodbye for a while. When he came back, the dorm was still empty.

Kylo only came one week later. It was late night and he stormed into the dorm looking really pissed off. He stared at Hux, who was slothfully lying on the couch. “What?”

 

“I didn't even say anything, Ren.”

 

“What did you call me?”

 

“Ren. Isn't that the stupid name you made everyone call you?”

 

The taller closed his eyes. Hux noticed Kylo's hands were forming fists and he knew he was about to explode. “I don't wanna deal with your shit right now.” he whispered to himself. Before he could storm off to his own bedroom, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“I know you're there, Ben.” the voice called from the outside. “Open up. It's Rey!”

 

Furious, the man walked back to the door and opened up with on anger pull. “I don't know what the fuck you came to do, but I don't wanna know. I don't want to talk especially with you. Get the hell out!”

 

He tried to shut the door on her face, but the tiny woman was not having any of his shit. “The hell you don't need to talk. You stormed out of your father's funeral and you want us all to believe you are 100% ok? What the fuck, Ben?” he shoved her out before shutting the door, but she kept knocking and calling him for about ten minutes before going away.

When Kylo turned back to Hux, the silence between them were apprehensive. “Not a word.” he adverted the other and he passed to his bedroom.

It took three days form him to see Kylo get out again. He looked pale, sick and had his eyes red and swollen. He didn't say a word. Neither did Hux.

That night he went out and got back home drunk. He skip classes the following day and went out the following night to drink again. For two whole weeks, Hux would only seem him when he was getting home drunk and trying not to break anything.

His grades started to drop. There were concerned knocks on the door almost everyday. Rey, the small girl whom Hux came to know to be Kylo's cousin, was always around to ask about him and to pick him up on parties when he was too drunk to know his way back to his dorm. One of the said nights, she drop him off around 4 am and Hux woke up by the sound of something falling off. He got out to see Kylo on the ground suspiciously looking around.

“Someone pushed me!”

 

“There is no one here, genius.” he said while helping the tall guy to get up. “And you smell of tequila and cheap perfume.” he dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. “Take your clothes of.”

 

For some reason, Kylo found that hilarious. “What? Are you getting so little sex that you need to fuck me?”

“I don't want to fuck you, Ren. I want you to take a damn shower because you get unbearable when you get drunk” he said “Get on the fucking shower”

 

“Ok.”

 

He took his shower in silence. When he finished, he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. He had a towel around his waist and another one messily put on his head. He sat besides Hux and they stare the wall together in silence. 

 

“Do you want me to dry your hair for you?” Hux said at some point and he did. And when he was done, Kylo's hands were around his wrists, softly.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

 

“Why did you leave me for Mitaka?”

 

“I didn't.”

 

“I saw you with him.”

 

“I didn't know....I was....He....I never....” all his excuses agonize on his mouth and in the end, all he could say was “sorry”. They stared at each other. “But I didn't leave. You shut me out.”

 

“You ruined me. Do you think I should let you destroy what was left?”

 

“What? You saved yourself from me so you could do it all by yourself?” he took the hair off of Kylo's face. “You drink every night, you barely eat. You skip class. You never leave your room. You shut everyone out. Even your family.”

 

“I don't need anyone.”

 

“I think you're wrong.” he said with a kiss on his forehead. “And I'll wait here for the day you realize that. I'll wait here for whenever you need me.”

 

“Don't promise me things you cannot do.”

 

“I'll wait here.”

 

“You won't. You'll leave. Like everybody else. You'll find someone better and you'll leave me for them. So don't promise things. Don't promise me shit!”  
He seemed hurt and there was nothing Hux could say to make him feel better so he brought Kylo into his arms and kissed his shoulder.

 

“I'll never leave, babe.”

 

It worked to make him giggled. “I'm not a girl. You can't call me babe.”

 

“Of course I can.” He kissed his shoulder and his neck. “I won't leave. If you want me to stay, there is nothing in the world that could make me go away.”

 

And Kylo nod.

And they knew they could handle things better. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
